The Tinkerer and the Attorney
by TheClowchan
Summary: Caractacus Potts travels to the future and meets an attorney who looks exactly like him
1. His Future Twin

"Wonderful!" Caractacus Potts said cheerfully as he marvelled at his latest invention. A time travelling device. He did a couple of experiments with it. He could time travel 15 minutes in the future and then come right back. It didn't seem like a huge feat but the potential of travelling further than that was possible. He wanted to travel 100+ years in the future. His curious mind wanted to so badly. He looked at Chitty. Perhaps if he hooked up the contraption to it, it could be the factor he was looking for. Couldn't hurt, he figured. More testing and field work to be done. A month later he perfected his invention. He travelled to and from 50 years in the past only because he wanted the future to be a surprise. "Excellent, Chitty!" He patted the car, which gave a quiet honk.

Truly Scrumptious and the children come out and he explains what he's been doing and what he wants to do. Truly tried to be a very supportive wife but even she thought his plan was crazy. The children, however, were all for it.

"Can we go?!" Jeremy asks.

Caractacus kneels down and looks up, "Not this time, my son."

"Awww," he pouts and so does Jemima.

"Listen, this is dangerous and I don't want to lose either of you, "he caresses their faces. "This is something I need to do" He stands up, "And I want you two to protect the house, your Grandpa, and Truly for me." He smiles as he hands them each another invention: a sword that could transform into a shield. "I dub you two the Knights of the House."

Their eyes get wide as they exclaim, "Amazing!"

"Oh, dear," Truly laughs as Caractacus walks over and holds her hands. She looks at him, whispering, "I know there is nothing I can say to change your mind but you better come back to us."

"You know I will, "he nuzzles her as he places a hand on her stomach and kisses her cheek.

The next morning, he prepares Chitty, the device, and himself. The children, Truly, and Grandpa Potts stand on the sidelines watching him. He straps on his flying cap and goggles, turns on the device, and Chitty.

"Godspeed, Caractacus!" Truly shouts.

"I love you!" he shouts to all of them as Chitty takes off into the air and disappears in a blinding light.

* * *

All Caractacus could see was bright lights mixed with darkness until he feels Chitty land a little more rough than he was used to. By the graces of Lady Luck herself, he landed on a quiet side street. _"I did it?"_ By his calculations, the year should be 2015. Or he hoped he did as he took off his goggles and his hat. The world seemed so different. So many automobiles and no trolleys to be seen. Lots of lights in various colours, flashing, all over buildings. He was very distracted by it all as he drove and stopped to take it all in, until a sudden loud honk disturbed his train of thought, "Hey! Crazy, the light is green!"

Their voice didn't sound English but American. He landed in America. In the future. "Excuse me kind sir! What year is it?"

"Are ya off ya meds? Look at your cell! AND MOVE YOUR WEIRD OLD CAR!" The driver beeped at him before passing him with a long honk. "IDIIIIIOOT!"

"Cell? What is that?" He wondered as he drove Chitty down another road, ignoring the name calling from the other man. He had to find an alley to park it and to explore his surroundings. So many things to see. He was a scientist and an inventor after all. He managed to find a huge empty backlot and parked her back there. Even in his new surroundings, he knew he had to keep Chitty safe. He hops out and covers her up in a canvas tarp. Satisfied that she blended in within her surroundings, he explores his new environment. He gets out his notebook and starts writing _. "Year? Unknown. For right now."_ He jots down other notes: the fashion, the new tech, what people were doing. Everything was a surprise for him. "A tele ... vision? Look at that. And moving pictures in colour? And sound?" He looks up at a cinema sign. He finally reads one of the posters and discovers it really is the year 2015. "Excellent!" He strolls over to an electronics store and stares at all the gadgets. His eyes got big, like a child on Christmas morning receiving presents. He wished he had enough time to tinker with everything. "Need to move on, I have more to observe," he thought. As he backs up, he bumps into someone. Their suitcase falls to the ground as they muttered something Spanish.

"Terribly sorry!" He tries to help him.

"Stop. I got it," The other man looks up at him, with a shocked look on his face.

* * *

Rafael Barba was coming back from a meeting with the NYPD and SVU squad and he wanted nothing more but to be home and have a glass of wine. He was already running late when this guy bumps into him. How great. He observed how this man was dressed quite strangely. Like from the Victorian era. Probably came from one of those conventions that's always advertised, he thought. It was when he looked at him that something seemed very strange. Was he seeing things? Did he hit his head too? Save for the longer hair, this man looked like him. Then a tiny light bulb goes off. What if he dressed this strange man as him? He could skip a useless mandatory meeting for tomorrow and he could have a day off. Win/win. A small smile forms on his face.

* * *

Caractacus could not understand why this man was looking at him as strange as he did. "Must be my clothes." However, the man wasn't looking down, he was looking straight at him. He finally understood. It was like looking into a mirror. "Your last name wouldn't happen to be Potts, would it?"

Barba immediately noticed he had an English accent. That might be a slight problem for his plan, but he would figure that out later. "What? Oh no. It's Barba. Rafael Barba. You?" He straightens himself out.

"I'm Caractacus Potts, pleasure to meet you. Sorry for the inconvenience, I'll be on my way," he shakes his hand before he starts to leave.

"Wait!"

Caractacus turns around, "Yes?"

"Do you want to join me for coffee?"

"Coffee?" Caractacus had a weak spot for the drink.

"Yeah, quick trip to Starbucks."

All Caractacus could do was nod his head as he followed the man, who walked rather fast, even he had trouble keeping up. They arrive at the shop. Caractacus had to admit to him he's never been to one and all of the choices almost made him dizzy.

Barba just smirks, "You look like someone who's into caramel fraps."

"Caramel," Caractacus nearly drools. "Is it too much trouble to ask for extra?"

"No, they make it how you want it."

Caractacus had stars in his eyes, rattling off how he wanted extra caramel, chocolate, and whipped cream. His drink looked more like a candy bar than coffee.

Barba never seen anyone get so excited about stuff like that. As he paid for their drinks, he thought, "Who was this guy?"

"Thank you." Caractacus sips his drink, smiling as they take a seat at one of the high tables

"No problem." He looked at him. "Let's address the elephant in the room: you look like me and vice versa."

"Yes, I observed that. It's quite a queer thing." Caractacus nods.

"I have a proposition to ask you." Barba folds his hands together under his chin.

"What sort?" Caractacus cocks his head in a curious manner.

"How would you like to be me for a day?"

 _"I?"_ Confusion rang in his voice.

"You heard me." Barba gives a mischievous look. "Not gonna lie: I'm really not looking forward to this meeting tomorrow. If you could sit in for me, I would be forever grateful. I'll throw in free food for the deal. And sweets." He always had a knack at knowing what people wanted. When he saw the man's eyes light up at the offer of free sweets he knew he had him.

"Sure!" that was Caractacus' one true weakness, besides all of this was for scientific investigation. Even if it was an excuse, it was a good excuse. He was up for it and he gets to pretend to be someone else. It sounded like pure fun.

"There's one catch." Barba looks at him in a serious manner.

"What is it?" Caractacus gave a concerned look.

"You need a haircut."


	2. Potts Gets a Disguise

Caractacus was sitting in a barber's chair. He was supposed to observe the future but instead was getting his hair cut. He hoped Truly wouldn't be mad since she loved his hair that long. Then again, he loved to be spontaneous. Plus, he would get to observe what it would be like to be somebody else. Somebody else in the future, where he would get to investigate this "cell phone" he kept hearing about and "laptops" too. All these wondrous inventions that don't exist from his time were waiting for him to explore. Losing a few inches of hair would be a small price to pay for science. 10 minutes later the barber finished and Caractacus takes a look in a mirror. He hadn't had his hair that short in a while but he kind of liked it. "I look all right?" He looks at Barba for his approval.

Barba grinned, thinking, "Damn, he really looks like me! This is fantastic!" He was almost too giddy about skipping this meeting but keeps his calm. "You look great." He almost giggled. It was like he was complimenting himself, which he thoroughly enjoyed.

Thoroughly happy with that answer, Caractacus softly smiles as they leave for Barba's apartment. They arrive at his place in under 10 minutes and Barba unlocks the door, "Excuse the mess."

Caractacus nearly chuckles. The man's apartment was almost pristine, except for a sweater and couple other items of clothing. If only Barba saw his home, which was riddled with parts for inventions, children's toys, and various other items. That was the one thing Truly always got on him about. How he missed her and the children.

Barba's voice breaks through his thoughts, "A certain person didn't pick up their mess." He rolls his eyes. "But they won't be here tonight so make yourself at home. You can use that computer over there to check your emails, facebook, whatever." He picks up the clothes as he heads down a hallway.

It took a lot of restraint for Caractacus not to jump up and down in excitement. He would finally get to use these gadgets. "Wow." He marvels at this computer but how did it actually work. He tried to find a way to power it on. He stood there looking perplexed. "Think, think."

Barba walks back in, watching him look bemused at the computer, "Something wrong?"

He blushes, "H-how do you turn this contraption on?"

"Not a Mac user, huh? To be honest, neither am I," Barba reaches towards the back of the monitor, turning it on. "Button's in the back." He pulls out his phone, "Any type of food you like?"

"I'm not particularly choosy" Caractacus was too busy looking at the screen, investigating all the buttons. "i…Tunes? Google? Safari? What curious names." He thinks to himself. He clicks on them and starts to explore the machine.

"Italian, it is then," he calls, places an order, then walks out of the room.

* * *

Food arrives a little while later. Barba tips the man after the deliveryman places the items on his dining room table. "Food's here! Eat whatever you want. Also there's coffee in the kitchen if you want it." Barba grabs his own plate and starts to eat.

"Thank you so much," Caractacus walks over, looking at the food. He runs a hand through his now short hair, picking different things to eat and sits down.

Barba looks up from his plate, "After we eat, we're picking an outfit for you to wear for tomorrow because, well, you can figure that one out."

Caractacus only giggles as he eats another bite.

Few minutes later, both men finish eating and Barba puts the leftovers in his fridge. "Follow me, Potts." He leads him to his room to a giant closet. Even Caractacus was impressed. Everything was coordinated by type of clothes and by colour. He was immediately drawn to the black and pink suspenders and the matching pink tie that went with them. It reminded him so much of the Scrumptious Candy Company and of course, his darling Truly. "Those?" Barba asks him.

"If you don't mind."

"They'll work with these, " Barba pulls out a dark grey suit and vest and places all the items in a separate closet "That's settled. Now there's the issue with your voice."

"My voice?" Caractacus touches his own throat.

"Yes, if you open your mouth, the game is over," he says. "Can you do an American accent at all?"

In the past, he's imitated other accents in past such as German, French, and Vulgarian but never American. "I've never tried," Caractacus blushed. He didn't want to disappoint his new friend but even he was unsure he could. They spent an hour or so trying to perfect Caractacus' American accent. He could do it in short sentences but longer and his voice fell back to his English one.

Barba looks at him, "This will do. Keep your sentences brief and you'll do OK. "

Caractacus nods, "I understand."

"This is one of those meetings where you show your face, nod them death, and that's it. Nothing complicated." He pulls out his phone, showing him pictures.

Caractacus' eyes got huge. "This tiny device can take photographs?" He accidentally blurts out before he covers his mouth. He couldn't let this man know he was from the past. Even he knew it would crazy to tell anybody that fact.

"Uh, yeah. Most phones can." Barba found his comment strange but didn't dwell on it. He shows him a group photograph, pointing to different people. "Anyways, this is Lieutenant Benson and Detective Tutuola," Caractacus pulls out his notebook, writing their names down with brief descriptions. "That's Detective Rollins but she's on maternity leave. Bed rest, whatever you call it. Sergeant Dodds. His father might be there. I hope he's not. " Barba rolls his eyes. "And that is Detective Carisi." There was a slight blush on his face before showing him another picture, "This here is my secretary, Carmen. She gets all my files for me and answers most of my calls." He puts away his phone. "They're the only ones you need to know. If you meet anyone else, just nod and move on. They're not important. Any questions?"

"No, think I got it," Caractacus smiles

Barba disappears into a room, coming back out to give him a pair of PJs and a shirt, a couple heavy blankets, and a pillow. "Here."

"Oh! Thank you kindly." He was very grateful for this man's generosity before he heads to the bathroom, gets dressed, and retires on the couch for the night.

* * *

Next morning, Caractacus awakes early, as he normally does. He tinkers with the coffee pot. It was like the brewer he had at home, except this one was electric. Not too hard to figure out.

Barba walks into the kitchen, all tired, and his hair a mess. He never was a morning person.

"Morning," Caractacus said in a cheerful manner. "I made coffee, if you don't mind."

"Mornin," Barba says in a yawn. All he heard was "coffee" getting himself a cup. "I don't." He toasts a couple of bagels and hands one to Caractacus. He places butter and strawberry jelly on the table. "Not much of a cook but here." He sits down, crossing his legs as he reads a paper.

"It's fine," he eats his with copious amounts of jelly.

Both of them finish their food at the same time. "Let's get you ready," Barba stands up, leading the other man back to his closet, where he dresses him, fixes his hair, and combs it into place. "Perfect."

Caractacus looks at himself in a mirror. He couldn't believe how much he looked like Barba. "Marvellous." He giggles. Barba disappears once more and comes back wearing a blue and black striped hoodie and jeans. "A disguise?"

"You could say," Barba grins. He couldn't wait for his day off to begin. "Now to get you to the DA offices."


	3. ADA Potts Attends a Meeting

They arrive at the DA offices in Manhattan where Barba quickly tells him how to get in and where his office was. "I'll come and get you at 5PM. Just remember what I taught you."

Caractacus gets out, "I will. Cheers!"

"Your voice!" Barba gave a look of disbelief.

"Oops! Sorry!" He corrects himself before entering the building. He greets everyone as he heads up to Barba's office.

A female voice says, "There you are! ". He looks at her. It was Lieutenant Benson. "The meeting's in 5 minutes, thought you would never make it!"

 _"I…"_ he quickly changes his voice. "I'm still on time, Lieutenant." He snickers.

"Barely, Barba," she shakes her head.

They go into another office for a meeting and he takes a seat, where he greets everyone with a cheerful "hello". They slightly give him a weird look but then look down at their folders, gadgets, and whatever else was in their hands.

"Welcome, everyone." It was some man Caractacus didn't recognise in the photos. "As you all know: this is a mandatory meeting and it looks like everyone's here. Let's discuss this past year's events and what will be happening in the future for NYPD and specifically the Homicide and Special Victim Divisions. Taking notes is highly recommended."

* * *

Five hours later, the meeting concluded and Caractacus leaves for Barba's office.

Benson and Carisi leave the room, right after he does. They quickly discussed how they were shocked at how cheerful Barba was during the meeting. Benson already knew about their relationship and whispers, "What on Earth did you do to him?"

"Nothing, I wasn't even with him last night. He was pretty sore with me for cracking that joke in front of that EADA yesterday and he didn't want to see me at all." Carisi looks down for a moment before looking back at his boss.

"Oh yeah, that." Benson almost laughs. "That man is known stick-in-the-mud. And one of Barba's bosses."

"Yeah, I discovered that." Carisi rubs the back of his neck. "I felt like I was getting lectured by my Ma."

"He'll get over it," she gives him a caring motherly look. "See you tomorrow, Detective."

"Hope so. Night, Lieutenant." Carisi gives a slight wave before turning around, straightening his waist coat, and headed towards Barba's office.

* * *

Caractacus looked up at the clock. It was close to 5 PM, which meant Barba would be there soon. He starts to leave when Carisi enters.

"Hey, Rafael."

He thinks for a moment about his name, "Hi … _Carisi._ " His real accent comes out by mistake.

Carisi grins," I didn't know you could do British accents. It's rather, kinda hot." He puts his hands on his hips, trying to kiss him. "Do it again."

 _"What…"_ He changes his voice to the fake one, "what are you doing?" Caractacus gasped, backing up out of his grasp, a little flustered, fixing his tie out of nervousness.

Carisi chuckles, "Sorry." He grabs his outer jacket, throwing it on. "Hey, have you lost weight?"

"Unprofessional thing to ask," Caractacus puts on his coat. "But no."

"I'm just kidding. Sorta." Carisi blushes. "Come on, please forgive me. I miss you. Last night was lonely and I don't…."

Caractacus was not prepared for this situation. He wished that Rafael told him about this. Here was this poor kid spilling his feelings out to him. Why did Rafael leave that detail out?

Carisi's voice fades back in, "….and that's why I'd wish you give me another chance." He leans in trying to kiss his cheek but Caractacus turns away. As bad as he felt for this Carisi fellow, he would not dare kiss another person nor receive one since he was married and that he loved Truly too much to even do so.

"Come on, Rafi. I know I upset you yesterday but I didn't think it was that bad …. It was a dumb joke. Sorry." There was clear frustration in his voice.

A sense of guilt flooded Caractacus' body. He wasn't sure how long he could keep up this charade. "I don't know what to say."

"That's a first," Carisi quips before making a face knowing he screwed up as Caractacus leaves the office, "Dammit."

* * *

Caractacus goes outside, looking for Barba since it was already 5. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Carisi running after him before a cab with Barba pulls up, "How was it?"

"Good, good. Didn't get caught, I promise, but I have a little situation." Caractacus points towards a tall, lean figure running towards them.

"Shit," Barba hides his face in his hoodie. "Get in the car."

"Wait up!" Carisi yells at Caractacus.

"About to go home." He tries to get in and closes the door when Carisi reaches them.

"Coming with!" He grabs the door and peers into the window. He cocks an eyebrow when he sees someone else sitting next to Caractacus. "Who's that? Are you seein' somebody else? Is that why you've been distant?"

A long, annoyed sigh comes from the hoodie and Barba reveals his face to him. "He's not or," he clears his throat, " _I'm not, Dominick_. I mean, honestly, do you think that little of me?" Barba glares at him as he crosses his arms. "Get in, you're wasting my metre."

Carisi shrinks hearing his actual first name with such and anger as he hops in the back seat. His scared expression changes to one of shock, "Wait a friggin' minute. There's two of you. Like twins? I knew something was different about this Rafael. I thought you were an only child."

"Not twins. Not even related. And still an only child," Barba was very curt in the way he spoke to Carisi.

Caractacus sat there, silently, looking a bit confused, and feeling a bit awkward he was sitting in between a couple having an argument.

"So what's going on?" Carisi asks.

"I'll tell you when we get home," Barba looks the other way, staring out the window.


	4. Cheerio, New Friends

They arrive at Barba's apartment and everyone steps inside.

Barba puts his hands on his hips, "Ok, here's what's going on. Not twins, not dating, and I played hooky. He took my place in the office because those mandatory meetings are godawfully boring, when a simple email can do."

"You? _Playing hooky?_ That's shocking." Carisi laughs, a little nervously. "Also sorry for the accusation. I know it was a shitty thing to say. "

"Hush. It was pretty awful but I forgive you." Barba kisses Carisi's cheek before he whispers in his ear that made Carisi visibly blush, biting his lip. He smirks, walking away from the taller man for a minute to grab a cup of coffee in the kitchen. Carisi couldn't help gawk at the other man that looked too much like his boyfriend.

Caractacus took notice of Carisi looking at him, "The name's Caractacus Potts." He holds a hand out to him.

Carisi shakes his hand, "That's a pretty interesting name. I'm Dominick but you can call me Sonny!"

"Pleasure to meet you, Sonny, even under strange circumstances," he laughs.

It now dawns on Carisi that the accent he heard prior in Barba's office was real. "He really does have that British accent!" He was too amused by this newfound fact.

"It accidentally slipped out," Caractacus said while Barba rolled his eyes coming from the kitchen and he catches it. "BUT only in front of him."

"Thank God," Barba sips his coffee.

Carisi still couldn't believe that right in front of him was basically two Barbas. His, sometimes grumpy and sarcastic, Barba and a happy-go-lucky British Barba. He kept gawking at them.

"Sonny, take a picture. It'll last longer." Barba shakes his head.

"I might! I can't help it. Where did you find this guy?" Carisi unbuttons his waistcoat, tosses it on a chair, and takes off his tie.

"Accidentally bumped into him yesterday," Barba shrugs.

"You hired a stranger to be you and to attend a private meeting in your place. Rafi, you scoundrel," Carisi smirks.

"I did and I actually had a fantastic day out too." Barba smirks back.

"That's good to hear," Caractacus smiled. "I wrote down notes." He shows Barba his pages. Both him and Carisi couldn't believe at how detailed they were.

"Are you some sort of court reporter or somethin'?" Carisi asks.

"Not really. I'm a scientist. Getting every bit of detail is important even if the task itself is mundane." Caractacus takes off his coat and then loosens his tie carefully.

"A scientist, huh?" Carisi asks.

Caractacus nods as he hangs up the jacket, "More of an inventor but yes, a scientist."

"Can I copy these notes?" Barba asks.

"Of course." He nods as Barba quickly takes shots of them with his phone.

After that, they spent the rest of the night trading stories about one another and talking about various subjects.

* * *

The next morning, Caractacus was up before everyone else. He prepares the coffee and makes breakfast. At least cooking eggs and sausage was practically the same as it was in 1910.

Carisi walks out in nothing but his boxers, "Woah! That smells good," messing up his own hair, yawning loudly.

Caractacus almost didn't recognise him with his hair not combed back and was surprised to see his hair was a mix between wavy and curly. "Good morning!" he says in a very cheerful manner as he fries the sausage. "Aren't you cold?"

Carisi was not used to seeing a Barba clone so cheerful and dress in how he describes "old timey clothes" like he was out from a cartoon. "What? Nah."

"Sonny!" Barba yells from the room. "Please, be a little more dressed than that! Especially, in front of our guest!" A shirt and a pair of Fordham sweatpants were tossed at him.

Caractacus couldn't help but laugh. "What an odd couple," he thinks to himself as he sets the table for three, while Carisi gets dressed.

Barba walks out, "Potts, you are too much but thank you for making breakfast. You didn't have to."

Caractacus places plates of food on the table, "It is of no trouble at all. You've done so much for me that I felt I had to return the courtesy." The table was laid out perfectly. "Breakfast's ready!"

Carisi practically flew right to the table, grabbing a lot of food, and coffee, eating almost everything in a ferocious manner. Barba makes a 'tsk' sound as he takes a seat next to him and Caractacus sits at the end, "Glad you enjoy it."

"It's friggin' delicious!" Carisi says with a mouthful of food.

Barba nudges his arm, "Manners, Sonny!"

"Sorry!" Carisi mumbles with some food in his mouth as Barba gives a look of disapproval before he start to eat.

Caractacus looks at both of them as he finishes his meal, "In a little bit, I have to leave for home. "

"So soon?" Carisi gives one of his trademark sad puppy eyed look, he wanted two Barbas in his life.

"I'm afraid so, Sonny," the eccentric inventor cleans up their dishes.

* * *

Everyone gets dressed, leave Barba's apartment, and hail a cab together. The cabbie asks where they're headed. Caractacus could only remember that electronic shop and movie theatre he saw on his first day. Luckily, Barba knew where the area was and the cabbie drove them there. Caractacus briefly looked at his notes and headed towards the backlot that he drove Chitty into.

Barba looks at his watch, voicing his impatience, "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Yes, yes," Caractacus nods as he keeps reading his notes and looking around. "Ah, there. Now where's Chitty?" He walks into the backlot and a brief sense of dread fills him. "Chitty?" He looks past a gigantic truck to find a covered vehicle next to it. "There you are." Barba and Carisi exchange odd glances at one another, as the inventor uncovers her, throwing the tarp into the trunk, and pats the hood of the car.

"Th-that's your car? Looks like one of those steampunk things!" Carisi gives the vehicle a look over, admiring its unique look. Barba was amused by how curious Carisi was about it.

"She certainly is." Caractacus had no clue what this 'steampunk' term was but he went along with it anyways. "She's a wondrous contraption of sorts."

"It's pretty awesome in its own way," Carisi takes a picture of it before turning the camera on himself, doing a selfie with it. A small smile forms on Barba's face, watching him.

Caractacus hops into the car, "Chitty, these two are Sonny and Rafael." The car beeps at them, leaving Barba and Carisi speechless. "She likes you two," he laughs as he straps his flying cap and goggles on and turns her and the device on. "It certainly was good meeting you chaps but I must leave for home. "

Barba didn't want to admit but he was going to miss this strange man. "Take care, Caractacus." Carisi stands next to Barba as they watch him drive off.

"You two as well." By Caractacus' calculations the lot was long enough for him to take off. Chitty's wings spread out as she lifts into the air and in a quick blinding light he was gone.

"What the hell?!" Carisi looked like he seen a ghost and Barba rubbed his eyes to check if his vision was ok. Neither of them could explain what they saw. A car disappearing into the air like that? If they told anyone they would either be called crazy or thrown into a psych ward. They decided for the benefit of everyone else and themselves to keep it a secret. Carisi cursed at himself for not recording the whole event. "Aw, man."

* * *

Caractacus arrives back home. Chitty bounces on the ground when he lands, pulling right in front of his tinker shed. As excited as he was that he travelled to the future, he was so happy to be home. He steps out taking off his goggles. Truly and the children run out from his home to greet him

"Father!" Jeremy and Jemima leap right into his open arms.

"How I've missed the both of you!" He hugs them as tight as he could.

"What did you see? Please tell us!" Jemima looks up at him

"I will, I will but when you two go to bed." He grins.

"Awwww," their voices grumble with disappointment.

"Now, now children." He smiles as stands up and greets Truly, who removes his flying cap.

"Caractacus, your hair!" Truly was shocked at how short it was.

"It was part of the observation process. It'll grow back," he kisses her cheek, holding her sides.

"You and your methods," she laughs, playing with his short hair as the family goes back inside.

Later that night, he tucks the children into bed.

"Papa! The story, please!" Jeremy snuggles into his blankets.

"Yeah, the story! The story!" Jemima says louder.

"Shhh, I'll tell you," Caractacus laughs as he sits beside them, nuzzling their noses, humming a quiet tune before he narrates his story, "Once upon a time, your father travelled to a far off place in the future …."

-The End-


End file.
